Call Me CR1M1N4L
by r3dgl4r3pot4to3s
Summary: Dave Strider is the unpopular cool kid at his school Skaia. Dave is in love with Terezi Pyrope, Terezi is dating Karkat. Dave will do anything to win her over, even if it kills him.


Call Me 'CR1M1N4L'

== Be Dave Strider

You are Dave Strider, the big bad boy of your school Skaia. You have no friends except for that Egbert kid who talks to you in Math. He's pretty cool but he hangs with his sister Jade and your cousin Rose. Every now and then this Karkat kid is in the group with his girlfriend Terezi Pyrope. Terezi has been your interest ever since you found out you took Law together. You didn't want to be in the class but it was the only one where the teacher didn't care if you doodled comics in the back of your book. Terezi is beautiful in every way you could think even with her disability being blind and all. You wish you could approach her and talk to her but, she seems to be interested in the good boys like Karkat. The straight-A student who never misses a day of school or a single class. Similar to the Egbert kid, except Karkat has an insufferable grouchiness to him like his crabby father who works at the school. You feel your phone vibrate and you look down at it. One missed call, from Bro. You sigh and shove your phone back into your pocket. You hear the very quiet sound of the bell just over your sick beats blasting into your ears. You feel like you should skip first period and hang out in the toilets. As great as it is to see TZ in Law, its one hell of a boring subject. You open your locker, grab your bag and close it again. You push your way through the crowd of people and turn down the hall. You decided to hide in the Janitors closet until they were all in class and then sneak off to the toilet. You pull the door open slightly to see no one roaming the halls, you walk out and stride your way to the toilets only to be stopped by none other than Miss Terezi Pyrope who walked straight into you knocking you over.  
>"Oh my god I am so sorry!" Terezi gasped as you pulled yourself back up. You stare down at Terezi who was on her knees fumbling for her cane. You stare a little too long, everything about her you loved. The way her black hair was styled, her horns, her grey skin, the way she dressed and even her ridiculous red glasses she covers her eyes with. Terezi finally grasps her cane and stands up. You are too busy staring at her you don't realise she's talking to you.<br>"Hey cool kid I'm talking to you!"  
>"Hm? Oh uh sorry." You can feel the blood rush to your cheeks.<br>"You're Dave Strider right? We have Law together." She smiles.  
>"Yeah but how did you know it was me?"<br>"Your scent." She giggled. '_Your scent'. _She could smell me? What the fuck?  
>"You can smell me?" You stammered.<br>"Yeah! You smell like apple juice and candy. Similar to Karkat who smells like soap and candy." Oh yeah, Karkat. Her boyfriend.  
>"Uh huh." You nod, you aren't really in the mood for TZ bragging about that insufferable asshole she calls her boyfriend.<br>"Uh one thing?" She inches closer to you.  
>"What?" You roll your eyes.<br>"Could you help me to class? Karkat had to rush to his computer programming class before Sollux could get there." You feel your heart sink, Karkat had to leave her. You have to take her to class.  
>"Yeah sure."<br>"My cane is broken though." She holds up the pieces left of her cane. "You are going to have to guide me." She smiled and took your hand. She guided it until it was wrapped around her waist making you blush right red. You suddenly had trouble seeing through your shades.  
>"Hey cool kid, would you like to help me now?"<br>"Yeah sorry" You grabbed onto her waist as she carried her books, you began to guide her to Law in room 413a. You walk through hall 14c in silence, she finally breaks it though.  
>"So what's the deal with you? Why are you such a 'bad boy'?" She smirks.<br>"Because I can, I am the biggest bad boy to ever walk these halls. Like the baddest boy that has ever existed would be like 'oh shit look at that dudes bad-assness he is hella' and I haven't even busted out my sick beats yet. That makes the ovaries of girls explode. Like 'Oh look its Dave Strider, he took his shirt off. THERE GOES MY OVARIES'. "You chuckled, Terezi gave you a strange look.  
>"You're weird." She comments.<br>"That was rude." Dave straightened up. "Who is taking you to your class here?"  
>"You're in my class, I saved your ass from our new teacher!"<br>"New teacher?" You swallowed your words.  
>"Yeah, she's real strict. She was angry last time you weren't here."<br>"What's her name?"  
>"Miss Redglare."<br>"Shit." You turned a corner and stared at the door for room 413a. You and Terezi walked towards the door and opened it. Miss Redglare stared at you, her eyes burning holes into you.  
>"Mister Strider and Miss Pyrope, lovely to see you for class. <em>TWENTY <em>MINUTES LATE!" She screeched. "IF THIS WERE A PROCESCUTION-"  
>"This isn't a damn prosecution, TZ got lost. She is blind you know, I guided her to class. No big deal." You smirked. Miss Redglare removed her red framed glasses, similar in shape to Terezi's.<br>"Mister Strider-"  
>"It's Dave." You stated. Redglare breathed out heavily.<br>"Dave that is no excuse on why you were so late. It would have taken between five to ten minutes to get here. Meaning that by the time you found Terezi you were already ten to fifteen minutes late. Why?" She smirked, knowing she would get a confession. Shit, she is brilliant. You sighed and was ready to tell her the truth before Terezi cut you off.  
>"My fault again, he had to take me to the nurse because I cut my arm pretty badly." She pulled up her sleeve, revealing a tightly wrapped bandage that was stained with teal. Redglare put her glasses back on.<br>"I see." Her words trailing off. "Magnificent alibi, and a wonderful cover up. Only we have evidence, the security cameras. You did go to the nurse's office but not with the company of Mister Strider. Strider was hiding in the janitor's closet and was planning to ditch class." Redglare smirked. She caught you and Terezi out. "Meet me for detention after school, take your seats." You and Terezi scramble your way to the back and take your seats. This girl is going to be the death of you. 


End file.
